T
by ueieo
Summary: Based off a song I recently heard. Only posting because I felt like it. It’s not the best, it can’t really be called a story, but I liked making it. Somewhat follows an AU where Kakyoin survives but loses his memory.


Kakyoin's eyes widened at the intimidating presence looming over him.

"I don't know you."

The presence stared back at him, and he felt himself shrinking underneath his gaze.

He gripped at bedsheets that weren't his own until his knuckles were white, wiped off a drop of blood running down his forehead, and tried to remember what happened.

Egypt. Dio. The fleshbud, then the fight.

"Ah, I'm.. sorry. It won't erase what I've done, but I truly wasn't in the right state of mind when I attacked you." Kakyoin apologized sheepishly, thinning his lips into a line. A bead of sweat dripped down his cheek in the silence between him and the person he attempted to kill.

The larger, dark-clad teen let out a grunt and turned away. He pulled the brim of his hat over his eyes and said,

"I don't mind."

——

A dim light set shadows across the room, falling over the two teens occupying the hotel room, laying on opposite beds quietly but comfortably.

Placing his book down, Kakyoin moved to sit on the edge of Jotaro's bed, his lower back brushing against the other's leg.

"You know," Kakyoin started, falling into the habit of twirling his curl. "I don't know you."

Jotaro curiously raised his eyes.

"Do you want to?"

The red head thought for a moment, and ultimately decided that, yes, he'd like to learn more about his traveling companion.

Jotaro sighed and sat up, patting next to him. "Alright."

Kakyoin took the gesture as him telling him to sit closer, and scooted over until their legs were inches away from each other.

Jotaro looked strange without his hat, but not an unpleasant sight. It was new, and it felt like seeing a different side to him.

"You're staring."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't realize."

"I don't mind."

——

The two boys giggled to themselves in the back of their rented car, irritating the already annoyed Frenchman.

"Come on! You guys are so annoying when you gang up on me! Why did you have to become friends?"

The desert heat felt unbearable, but the joking and arguing took their minds off it.

Jotaro turned his head towards Kakyoin and a ghost of a smile traced his lips.

"Are you my friend? I thought we were strangers." He teased.

Polnareff cried out a helpless 'stoooop!' at the two teen's little charades.

Kakyoin nodded with fake thoughtfulness. "I don't know you."

"That's what I thought."

Their antics made Polnareff want to roll in a grave he'd soon have if they didn't stop soon. Because anything—even death—is better than the team attack of the fearsome Jotaro-Kakyoin duo.

Suddenly the car jerked to the side, and it sent the passengers flying. Polnareff slammed into Kakyoin, who was stuffed between the two large males, and he accidentally elbowed Jotaro in the nose.

"I'm sorry, Jotaro! I didn't mean to—"

"I don't mind."

Although, his nose was now bleeding, and he did mind the slight pain, Jotaro was softer on Kakyoin whenever he truly didn't mean anything bad.

——

Jotaro choked back tears when he heard that voice. The voice he'd come to know as his friend—his best friend—felt so distant. Unfamiliar.

It wasn't Kakyoin.

The red haired teen stared at him from the hospital bed, confused, and scared. Several tubes and needles were attached to him and led to machines Jotaro didn't know the purpose of.

"I don't know you."

'But you did. You forgot.' Jotaro wanted to say, but couldn't find the strength to do really anything at the moment.

He noticed it seemed like Kakyoin wanted to say something and raised an eyebrow.

"You're crying. I'm sorry, is it because of me? I can maybe.. go underneath the sheets? Will that make you feel better?"

Placing a hand to his cheek, Jotaro did in fact feel a wetness. His frown turned into a scowl, and he didn't bother to wipe the tears away.

It was a sign he had felt something for his lost friend, and that was more than what he used to have before the trip to Egypt.

"No,"

"I don't mind."


End file.
